No Words
by F1yMordecai
Summary: A Renji/Rukia pairing. LEMON


**Author's Notes:** This was written long ago, taken from a community I use on LiveJournal called 1sentence. The challenge is to use all 50 given themes and only one sentence for each one. I took these themes in their given order and attempted to make a story that flowed. It's a little choppy but not bad for my first attempt at a fanfic.

The themed words are listed at the bottom.

I am also on deviantART: http:// f1ymordecai. deviantart .com  
(just take out the spaces to get the address)

I have to admit, I was a Ichigo/Rukia fan but the Rukia/Renji pairing is really growing on me. There is just much more mature nature to their relationship that goes along with their history. Ichigo/Rukia seems more of a teenage crush thing…Rukia/Renji is a long-term strife. I've always seen her in the middle of choosing between the two.

.

* * *

.

Renji sat under the shade of a tree, twirling a small ring between his fingers. His thoughts went back to what she said earlier that day, "I don't need a hero, Renji." Rukia's stern and hurt face stayed burned into his memory. As she stormed off, her delicate yet strong foot smashed the box he had given her. He refrained from running after her; it would have only added fuel to the fire. That damn woman could be more destructive than a category five hurricane when she put her mind to it.

The afternoon sun grew hot and the silence of the day broke by the flapping wings of a bird above. "How could she have been so cold to me?" thought Renji, scratching his head and biting his lip in frustration. Her eyes were practically burning like red coals as she spoke to him. Renji leaned back against the tree, "Fuck, I need a drink."

------------------------

It was almost midnight when Renji decided to return to his room, slamming his door shut as he entered. He stopped short when he realized Rukia was there, her figure sending waves of temptation through his mind. The view of her silhouette against the thin rice paper wall made him catch his breath. "Renji…" his name flowed like soft music pouring from her lips, "…I—I'm so sorry…" She bowed out of respect, her silk hiyoku following her form and falling gently down a shoulder. She covered her eyes with her hands as the tears began to flow. Renji moved to reach for her, "Promise me," she suddenly said, looking up from the floor into his eyes, "promise that you won't give up, no matter how foolish I act."

As Rukia crumpled into his arms, Renji tried to wake himself up—this had to be a dream. The heat from the flickering candle on his nightstand confirmed this was reality. "What talent," he thought, stroking her hair, "to be so bold and proud it contradicts her own wishes."

The night air was still and silent as they sat on the floor holding each other. What journey this had been. Through thick and thin, fights and making up, the fire of Renji's passion for Rukia never once subsided. She was his strength, his only reason for obtaining Bankai and striving to surpass the prowess of her brother. His mask of overbearing pride hid the hopeless boy within—the boy who could not reach nobility and gain her family's approval.

Renji's fears and insecurities began to melt like ice in a sauna as Rukia pulled his face close to hers, her shallow breathing warm on his neck. He claimed her lips, tasting the salt from her tears and falling more in love with her in this moment. She pressed her chest against his, wrapping her arms tight around his well-sculpted back, making him forget all about their fight.

Their actions were like a tango dance—sudden, wanting, needing to know each other. Renji shuttered as Rukia ran her hands over his tattooed body, her movements daring him to go a step further. He wanted to take her—all of her—at once, but this was sacred. He didn't want to say his farewells to this moment by rushing in and spoiling it. The world seemed to fall away as she positioned herself in his lap, wrapping her legs around his hips. Formalities, rank, nobility—none of it mattered.

Rukia's skin felt like the cold sweat of a fever under his fingers. She suppressed a soft laugh as Renji's mouth caught a ticklish spot on her shoulder. Renji looked at her with a smirk when she lied, "I'm not ticklish." When she playfully licked the tip of his nose, he couldn't hold himself back forever—the primal urges pulsing inside yearned to feel her warmth. Overwhelmed from the pain of his erection, he picked her hips up and thrust himself inside her, a simultaneous moan escaping from both of them. "Rukia," his harsh whisper spoke into her ear with such hunger as they rocked in unison. She held her breath for a moment, waiting for her brain to come up with a response to his calls. "What, now you wanna talk?" Rukia managed to say between heavy breaths. Renji laughed and continued his search for more ways of making her cry out.

As he reached the high point, Renji hoped this act was not a means to an end. After all, Rukia's mood swings were as different as an eclipse and daylight. But the gravity pull between them was strong, bonding them together by fate and choice. The highway to his heart was empty, except for her walking down the strip. This was an unknown and dangerous path for both of them.

Renji's serious thoughts softened as Rukia pulled his mind away and locked her eyes with his, reaching over to pick up the ring he tried to give her earlier that day. She slipped it on her finger with a smile…and all he could do was breathe.

.

* * *

.

**Additional Author Notes:** I always like to listen to music when writing, so here are a few that I had on repeat:

Utada Hikaru - "Passion"

Zero 7 - "Distractions"

**Please Read & Review**

--------------------**  
**

**Themed Words:** Ring, Hero, Memory, Box, Run, Hurricane, Wings, Cold, Red, Drink, Midnight, Temptation, View, Music, Silk, Cover, Promise, Dream, Candle, Talent, Silence, Journey, Fire, Strength, Mask, Ice, Fall, Forgotten, Dance, Body, Sacred, Farewells, World, Formal, Fever, Laugh, Lies, Forever, Overwhelmed, Whisper, Wait, Talk, Search, Hope, Eclipse, Gravity, Highway, Unknown, Lock, Breathe


End file.
